


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [23]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apple Bloom Sneezes, Babs Seed Sneezes, Comedy, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Scootaloo Sneezes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice, Sweetie Belle Sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders try pepper and sneeze from it, then use it to get their playhouse back from Babs Seed. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.
Series: Yes, It's Pepper [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845469





	Yes, It's Pepper

(Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle approach the black dispenser. Apple Bloom presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hoof. She licks it.)

Apple Bloom: It's pepper.

Sweetie Belle: Really? What's it taste like?

Scootaloo: You really wanna know?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

(Sweetie Belle puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then her nose begins to twitch uncontrollably. She lowers her eyelids as she is about to sneeze.)

Sweetie Belle: Ehhh... Aaaaaah... (shuts her eyes and tilts her neck back) HAAAAAAAH-- TCHYIEEEEWWWW!!!

(Sweetie Belle sneezes and blows herself around the room. Apple Bloom puts her hooves over her eyes and Scootaloo watches in shock as Sweetie Belle bounces around the room before returning to Apple Bloom. She rubs her nose on her left hoof.)

Apple Bloom: Bless you, Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: (sniffles) Wow...

Scootaloo: That was awesome. Can you do that again?

Sweetie Belle: Actually, I'm not sure I want to. That stuff made me sneeze pretty hard...

Apple Bloom: Yeah, and I don't think we wanna see that again.

Scootaloo: Alright, have it your way.

(Apple Bloom then pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.)

Scootaloo: Hey, Apple Bloom! Throw me the pepper!

Apple Bloom: Alrighty.

(Apple Bloom pulls out the shaker and gives it to Scootaloo. She shakes some pepper into her mouth, directly from the shaker, and gives it back to Apple Bloom.)

Scootaloo: Mmm, that is some hot stuff right there!

(Then, however, her muzzle quivers and her nostrils begin to flare up. She lowers her eyelids as her breath hitches.)

Scootaloo: Huuuh... Heeeh... (shuts her eyes and tilts her neck back) HUUUUUH-- CHOOOOWAH!!!

(The sneeze blows her away from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, both of whom wince. Scootaloo then returns to them, both of her hooves briefly covering her nose.)

Apple Bloom: (emphatically) Bless YOU!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, bless you!

(Scootaloo then rubs her nose a few times with her left hoof, accompanied by a loud sniffle.)

Scootaloo: Ugh, thanks. If I ever have a foal, I'll tell them NOT to have pepper out of the shaker.

Sweetie Belle: Good idea.

Apple Bloom: Speaking of which, I think I'll taste some of this pepper. It's not like it'll really make me sneeze or anything, right?

(She pulls out the spice shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. Apple Bloom's eyelids lower as her nostrils flare, and she is about to sneeze.)

Apple Bloom: Heh... Heeehhhh... (shuts her eyes) HAAAAAAHHHHH-- Tchyewwww!!!

(Although it is far less loud than Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's sneezes, the force of Apple Bloom's sneeze manages to blow herself backwards. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wince.)

Scootaloo: Okay, that was awesome. Gesundheit!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Gesundheit.

(Apple Bloom returns to them, rubbing her nose with her right hoof while holding the spice shaker in the other.)

Apple Bloom: Ugh, thank you...

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she returns her spice shaker to her right hoof and puts it away.)

(A little while later, the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive in the area where their playhouse is, with Babs Seed in front of it. The Crusaders begin to approach them, causing Babs Seed to flinch.)

Babs: Hey! (places her front hoof in front of the door) What do you goofballs want?!

Scootaloo: What else could we want? To play in our playhouse.

Babs: No way, it's mine! Nopony was playing in it when I got here, so it's mine!

Sweetie Belle: Oh, yeah?

Babs: Yeah!

Apple Bloom: (to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle) Don't worry, I know how to fix this. (to Babs Seed) Here, cousin, try some pepper.

(She pulls out her spice shaker, then trots over to Babs. She shakes a bit of pepper onto her mane, then returns to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.)

Babs: What is this stuff, anyway? Some kinda hair glitter?

(She uses her hoof to hold the part of her mane where the pepper was sprinkled to her nose, then takes a couple of sniffs. She suddenly lets go as her eyes widen and pupils shrink, and her nose and nostrils flare up violently. Her eyelids lower as she is about to sneeze.)

Babs: Huh... Huuuuuuh... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... (shuts her eyes, gives a massive inhale) HUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH-- (sneezes more loudly than a fire truck's siren) CHOO!!!!!

(The sneeze is so strong that it knocks her off the door to the playhouse, then makes her ricochet away. Apple Bloom rejoices while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just look at each other.)

Apple Bloom: Yeehaw! That takes care of her!

Sweetie Belle: Gee, I hope she's okay...

Scootaloo: (as Babs blows herself around) Yeah. I haven't seen anypony sneeze like that since that foal shoved some grass up her nose at school.

Apple Bloom: That was you, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Oh, yeah.

(She, along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, go into their playhouse and finally play in it. A few feet away, Babs Seed finally finishes sneezing and lands safely on the ground - albeit on her backside. She sniffles loudly and rubs her nose with her right hoof, grumbling to herself in irritation.)

Babs Seed: Lousy, no-good, rotten, rassa-fragga... (the rest is unintelligible, ending with an annoyed huff)


End file.
